bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Cereza
Cereza is a small girl, first seen in chapter two, who follows Bayonetta for much of the game. When asked where she lives, she replies "her house," and insists that Bayonetta is her mother. Since she bears a striking resemblance to Bayonetta, this very well could be the case. Bayonetta and Luka spend much of the game looking after Cereza as her guardians. She appears to have some magical ability, and can see angels even from the human world, and even enchanted her glasses for a short time to allow Luka to see Bayonetta fight angels. Though Bayonetta claims to dislike children, especially crybabies like Cereza, she bonds quickly with the girl. Cereza becomes very attached to Bayonetta, mimicing her body language and growing distressed when she leaves, and Bayonetta does everything in her power to protect the girl and keep her happy. The instances where she believes Cereza is lost are among the few moments that Bayonetta ever seems to panic. History Cereza is the forbidden child that led to the downfall of the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches. As the daughter of both light and dark, she was meant to be kept from the path of the Dark Arts, but was raised as a witch anyhow, with her father exiled and her mother imprisoned. When it came time to choose a successor to the Umb ran Throne, Jeanne was told to choose an opponent to fight, and she chose Cereza, whom she had fought angels with before. She defeated Cereza, putting her into a 500 year sleep, where she was awakened by Antonio Redgrave, becoming Bayonetta afterward. Before then, however, at a young age, she is sent to the future by Father Balder, where she is instructed to find her future self. Cereza is first encountered by Bayonetta in a building in Vigrid, before a scene where she fights Fortitudo. She is seen again at the Umbran Training Ground Ruins, where Bayonetta saves her from a group of angels. Upon being asked where she is from, she tells Bayonetta that she is from "her house," and went to the ruins because "Daddy told her to." From there, she calls Bayonetta 'Mummy,' and follows her through the ruins and then through Paradiso, where she is temporarily separated from her after an angel falls in love with her and she is subsequently rescued by another angel, in disguise as Bayonetta. She flees from the angel and heads back into the human world. There, she meets Luka, who believes that Bayonetta murdered her parents and has put Cereza under a spell to believe that Bayonetta is her mother. Bayonetta decides to leave Cereza with Luka, who takes her in a hijacked military vehicle to the Prominence Bridge, trying to get to Isla del Sol. After that plan is foiled by the destruction of the bridge, Luka takes her back to the Vigrid Air Force Base, where Cereza enchants her glasses to allow Luka to see Bayonetta fighting in Purgatorio. She then asks for them back, and when Luka asks where she got such magical glasses, she informs him that she doesn't need them to see the angels. As Luka attempts to sneak aboard a Valkyrie Military Transport, Cereza becomes lost inside, and is found above the ocean by Bayonetta, after a fight with Jeanne. She hands her back off to Luka to kill Sapientia, though makes it onto the helicopter before they do, much to Cereza's delight. After the helicopter is destroyed, they fly a missle onto the Isla del Sol, and Cereza is taken away from a fight between Jeanne and Bayonetta, in which Bayonetta learns that Cereza is herself as a child. Cereza, after the reunion of Luka, herself, and Bayonetta, wakes up and runs off in the Ithavoll Building to find Balder, who she calls Daddy. Upon finding him, he tells Bayonetta of the resurrection of Jubileus, and absorbs Cereza and her power as a witch to try and defeat Bayonetta. After Balder's defeat, Bayonetta rescues Cereza and returns her to her own time, singing to her as she tucks her into bed. This chain of events affects the past, however - the Umbran Watch Cereza wears around her neck, her 'treasure' that Bayonetta tells her to keep close to her heart, keeps Jeanne from sealing her away, and the experiences she once had with Bayonetta, who she still believes to be her mother, made her stronger as a person and willing to stand and fight. This leads to Bayonetta awakening as the Left Eye in the future. Quotes *''"Mummy is a witch, and witches protect people and are very strong!"'' *''"Mummy!"'' *''"Mummy, you're the best!"'' *''"The glasses aren't magic silly, I can see the monsters without them.'' Character Relationships * Bayonetta - Futureself / "Mummy" * Luka - Guardian * Father Balder - Father * Cheshire - Doll Trivia *Cereza means "cherry" in Spanish. *In any one of several "out of body" scenes where the player must protect Cereza, he/she can earn the trophy/achievement "A Mother's Love" by ensuring that no damage is dealt to her whatsoever. *Cereza carries a ragdoll shaped like a cat whom she calls "Cheshire." This is also the same name Bayonetta uses to refer to Luka. The name is most famously shared by the cat in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; however, this presents an anachronism. The game takes place in 2009, with Cereza growing up 500 years earlier, in 1509. Alice was not published until 1865, and the phrase would have been very uncommon, if not unheard of, during the time of the Umbra. *Cereza is given a lollipop by Luka which looks identical to the ones Bayonetta is often seen with. The lollipop resembles the "Bloody Rose Lollipops" somewhat. Category:Characters Category:Females